Saoirse
Saoirse, or Freedom in Luthori, is a Kilani interests, Kirlawan nationalist, national conservative, libertarian and classical liberal sub-party division of the Conservative Party of Kirlawa. It is not a recognised party or organisation of either Kirlawa of the Party, but is significant enough to be considered as partially separate from the CPK. It was formed in 4075 by members of the Nationalist wing of the Conservative Party. Background Saoirse was formed out of the Nationalist wing of the Conservative Party of Kirlawa. At the time, the Conservatives were mainly divided between libertarian, moderate and traditionalist factions. The Nationalist wing was a loose coalition between members of all three groupings. They shared an interest in promoting Kilani interests and maintaining a strong military, whereas the Party had a Luthori culture and was more centrist on military policy. Ideology Saoirse mainly followed the policies of the Conservative Party of Kirlawa. It maintained its libertarian virtues, although its traditional conservative base was proportionately larger than the Party's. There are several key areas of contention between Saoirse and the Party, however. Military The Conservative Party was historically divided over the issue of the military and whether to adopt an aggressive or pacifist defence policy. The Party was split into "militarists" - those who supported strengthening the military, and "pacifists" - those who wanted to downside it. Militarists argued that a key tent of a conservative-aligned party was to protect its citizens through a strong and engaged armed forces. Pacifists believed that a large military goes against the ideals of small government and fiscal conservatism. Malagasy Thatcher was believed to be a Militarist, while Alexander Magnum was believed to lean towards the "Pacifist" bloc. One of Saoirse's key tenets is to "safeguard Kirlawa through a strong and well-equipped military, backed fully by the government and Party". In essence, Saoirse was a manifestation of the militarists in the Conservative Party. Although by 4070, the Conservatives had already adopted a fairly aggressive defence policy, it has not been formalised into party doctrine, and there remains to be significant opposition from both within the parliamentary and senatorial party, and the party membership at large, over the issue. Social policy Whereas the Conservative Party treads on social liberalism, Saoirse "commits itself to a fully progressive social agenda with freedom as a core value". Although the Conservative Party was committed to gay rights, it remained silent and ambiguous on the issues of abortion, drugs, in-vitro fertilisation, bestiality and nudity among others. Saoirse takes an official position on this by supporting all of the above. While the Conservative Party has a significant number of traditional Conservatives, Saoirse, being mainly composed of national conservatives, were less concerned with such social issues. Gun rights The Conservative Party is traditionally restrictive on gun laws, believing that liberalising them would endanger Kirlawa. However, most libertarians and nationalists were in favour of loosening such laws. Saoirse officially supports the expansion of gun rights, by allowing conceal carry and making carrying and obtaining a permit an optional rather than a necessary course of action for gun owners. Dissolution